1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air conditioning system for a motor vehicle, comprising a cooling circuit equipped with a compressor associated with a clutch, a condenser, a pressure reducer and a heat evaporator serving as an exchanger.
2. Discussion of Background
Systems of the above type exist. An air conditioning system, also called air conditioner, has the function of producing and circulating fresh, dry air inside the passenger compartment of the vehicle. It functions according to a principle identical with that of domestic refrigerators.
Optimum functioning of the system depends on the good general functioning of each of the components. The system loses efficiency when failures appear which do not totally neutralize the air conditioning and are therefore not easily discernible by the user.